Young Justice: The Future of Justice
THE SERIES IS CANCELLED, AND BEING REBOOTED ON ANOTHER WIKI. Young Justice: The Future of Justice is a series created by Ulti and is co-written by Toon. Plot A year after Invasion, Lagoon Boy, Mal, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Artemis, Aqualad, Cheshire and Arsenal have joined the League, and Nightwing is still the leader of the team. A new threat, Young Injustice has their plans set. Characters Heroes The Team *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) - The Leader of the Team and not too whelmed. Age 19. *Robin (Tim Drake) - Batman's 15-year old sidekick and detective. Also, has a crush on Wonder Girl. *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) - This 14-year old is still learning the ropes. *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) - He has a crush on Jinx. *Superboy (Conner Kent) - He and Miss Martian are together again. *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) - Look above. 200px-HotSpot.jpg|Hot Spot 200px-Miss Martian first human form.png|Miss Martian, back to her old look 250px-Bushido.jpg|Bushido 250px-RavenMainPic.jpg|Raven 260px-Grief.png|Terra 216px-Jinx.jpg|Jinx 230px-Killowat.jpg|Killowat *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) - Has a crush on Robin. *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) - The 2nd Kid Flash. He is as ready as ever to dish out evil. *Raven (Rachel Roth) - This 15-year old hides secrets. *Bushido (Ryoko Orsono) - A 16-year old martial arts expert and a great swordsman. Has a crush on Raven. *Hot Spot (Isiah Crockett) - This 14-year old has a fire form and a fiery temper. *Jinx (Jinx) - This 14-year old and Blue Beetle have a crush on each other. *Terra (Princess Tara Markov) - She has a crush on Beast Boy and vice versa. Age 14. *Killowat (Charles Watkins) - He is a mutated human with the power to manipuate electricity. Age 16. Justice League Note: Not all will be shown.Only the ones going to appear. *Batman (Bruce Wayne) - 38-year old Batman is now the leader again and is wearing his Justice Lords outfit. *Superman (Clark Kent) - He has a stronger bond with Superboy *Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) - This 91-year old is still kicking major butt. *Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) - He will be seen much more. *Red Arrow (Roy Harper clone) - He will begin to accept being a clone. *Aquaman (Arthur Curry) - Now less serious due to hanging out with Flash. *Flash (Barry Allen) - He spends more time with his nephew. *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) - Now looks like his JL appearance. *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) - Still the team's trainer. 180px-Green Arrow.jpeg|Green Arrow 185px-Mmsheet.jpg|Martian Manhunter LordBatman.png|Batman p *Black Lightning (Jeff) - Will be seen more. *Green Arrow - He shaved off his beard and moustache. *Doctor Fate (Nabu) - After Nightwing and Raven made a deal with him, he abandoned Zatara and uses a Cadmus creation as a host. *Zatara (Giovanni Zatara) - Look above. *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) - She is now in a relationship with Nightwing. *Atom (Ray Palmer) - He will appear more. *Red Tornado (John Smith) - Still the den mother of the team. *Plastic Man (Unknown) - He has paid his debt to society for his crimes. *Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) - He betrayed his father and joined the League. *Rocket (Raquel Ervin) - She and Zatanna hang out a lot. *Tigress (Artemis Crock) - She finished her studies at college, and is now back in action. *Lagoon Boy (La'gaan) - He doesn't approve of Miss Martian and Superboy's relationship. *Mal Duncan (Mal Duncan) - He is the permanent monitor duty Leaguer. *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) - She's still the same. *Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) - She and Atom fight evil together. *Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) - Red Arrow convinced her to turn good and join the League. *Arsenal (Roy Harper) - The adult who looks like a kid is an awesome archer.He joins the other archers in crime-fighting. Villains Young Injustice *Red X (Kaye Wyatt) - A teenage gangster with extreme powers. *Match (Conner Kent clone) - Has all Kryptonian powers and still can't form words. *Icicle Jr. (Cameron Mahkent) - He still tries to flirt with the ladies. *Black Spider (Eric Needham) - He quit the League of Shadows and joined the Young Injustice. *Billy Numerous (William) - He isn't serious at all, and spends most of his time playing video games. *Kyd Wykkd (Elliot Knight) - He never speaks, and is Raven's mortal enemy.He trained with Klarion to become the second lord of chaos. *Madame Rouge (Laura De Mille) - An excellent shapeshifter. *Mammoth (Unknown) - Has superior physical strength and is strangely large. *Gorilla Grodd (Gorilla Grodd) - Has superior physical strength and is fairly large. *Superwoman (Unknown) - The female brawn from another universe. Episodes *Young Justice: The Future of Justice Episode Guide More to be added. Category:Series Category:Young Justice: The Future of Justice